Transmitters are commonly used today in data communication devices at the transmission end of a bitstream comprising digital data. A transmitter needs a driver to supply its voltage and/or current, and depending on implementation, there are various modes of driving circuits or drivers. In particular, voltage-mode drivers have found widespread use due to their low power consumption compared to current-mode drivers, such as current mode logic (CML) style drivers. Voltage-mode drivers may also scale well with process technology. However, voltage-mode drivers may be relatively sensitive to noise on the power supply, which may cause potential issues because voltage-mode transmitters may sometimes generate large current spikes that are dependent on a pattern of transmission data. The current spikes may cause voltage fluctuations on the supply, which may translate directly to jitter at the transmitter output. Consequently, high performance voltage-mode drivers may require high performance regulators in order to transmit data with minimal jitter. A high performance regulator may need to respond quickly to changes in current drawn from the transmitter, especially in high speed data communications, in order to minimize voltage fluctuations or noises on the supply.